Algo para recordarte
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Soundfic (Staind-Something to remind you). Narra la vida de K' antes de NESTS, y porqué se enfurece tanto cuando Igniz le devuelve sus memorias. Espero que sea de su agrado (lloré al hacer este fic).
1. Te vi

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo uno.-Te vi.**

_A bordo de la estación espacial. Igniz le había devuelto sus memorias._

_Le dolía tremendamente la cabeza. Ya no soportaba más todos los recuerdos que la invadían ahora, no tan repentinamente… Pero era lo que había esperado todos estos años. Quería recuperar su vida. A su mente ahora venían los gritos de una mujer, seguidos de balazos._

_-¡¿LOS MATARON?! ¡¿MATARON A MIS PADRES?!- gritó enfurecido y adolorido. No recibió respuesta, sólo más recuerdos rebalsando su mente. Ahora veía una chica que le gritaba "¡Hermano!", pero ese recuerdo ya lo tenía… Pronto venían a su mente los amigos, familiares y conocidos que alguna vez tuvo. Le resultaba doloroso el saber que, de no haber sido por aquella organización maldita, habría tenido una vida normal, feliz. Respiró hondo, temblaba de ira, una punzada horrible atacó su sien, y más recuerdos atropellaban sus pensamientos. Ahora se veía a él, tratando de escapar de unos hombres, pero ellos le propinaban una fuerte paliza. Tan joven, tan impotente… Él recostado en una mesa, mientras lo torturaban con experimentos dolorosos. Ya no podía con todo esto, necesitaba vengarse de todos esos malditos, sentía la furia acumulándose en sus manos, en llamas. Ahora tenía al frente al hombre culpable de haber arruinado su vida, SU VIDA. Esta vez no se escaparía… Pero en ese momento probablemente el más doloroso de todos los recuerdos anteriores. Ella. Ella, hablando con él, riendo, llorando, abrazándolo, besándolo… NO. No podía ser que aquello fuera cierto. Su corazón palpitó bruscamente y ya no pudo aguantarlo: las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor, de ira…_

_- ¡¿Ella sí…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES HICE YO A USTEDES PARA QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO?! ¡ARRUINARON MI VIDA! ¡MATARON A LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS QUERÍA! ¡ANTES DE MATARTE, TENDRÁS QUE DECIRME POR QUÉ ME ESCOGIERON A MÍ! ¡PORQUÉ A MÍ!- su voz retumbaba en el lugar, su mirada asesina daba miedo. Escuchó una risa. Eso lo enfureció aún más._

_-Tenías que ser tú… Habíamos buscado un montón de muchachos, y ninguno tenía la capacidad que tenías tú… Eras perfecto para esto. ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡¿Cómo es que preferirías haber tenido una vida común, normal, ORDINARIA, a esto que te hemos dado?! ¡¿Estás consciente de todo el poder que tienes ahora?! ¡INGRATO! ¡Miles de personas sacrificarían más de lo que se te ha arrebatado por tener una milésima del potencial que tienes! ¡K' TÚ PODRÍAS TENER EL MUNDO A TUS PIES! ¡¿Y una cualquiera hace que quisieras volver el tiempo atrás?! ¡INGENUO!- gritó Igniz, firme enfrente de quizá su más grande, pero rebelde creación._

_-Fuimos felices y lamento todo lo que pasó. Enserio te amé, y sé que estarás siempre aquí, conmigo. Tal vez en otra vida podamos ser lo que en esta desgraciada no tuvimos oportunidad de ser… Estaré esperando con ansias ese momento- murmuró K', ahogado en lágrimas y dolor, con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara, y sintió que así era. Con esa nueva fortaleza, no había quien lo parara, y se puso en posición de combate. Iba a acabar con el responsable de todo esto…_

_Y así lo hizo. Ese día K' Dash asesinó a Igniz, y no descansaría hasta ver a NESTS en la ruina. Pero antes de hacerlo, Igniz había activado la secuencia de auto destrucción que haría que se estrellen en la Tierra. Kula Diamond consigue amortiguar la caída, y aterrizaron en el océano. Nadó hasta llegar a Tierra, y la encontró, muy débil. La ayudó a levantarse, y ella le dijo:_

_-Ya no quiero pelear más contigo, K' Dash._

_-Yo tampoco. Lo único que quiero ahora, es dejar mi pasado atrás.. dijo K'. Y ahora ya no tendría dudas de que sería así._

Años antes. Final del KOF 1999

-¿Qué QUÉ?-exclamó el muchacho del cabello gris platino.

-Están ahí afuera, y todos piden su autógrafo. ¡Son una multitud!- respondió un guardia.

-¡Al demonio! Sólo quiero irme de aquí…- dijo K' Dash. Estaba cansado de tener que ver gente y ahora le impedían irse tranquilo a su casa.

-Lo sentimos, señor, pero se ha conseguido una cantidad de fans gorda… ¡Usted ganó el King of Fighters!- exclamó el guardia, emocionado- No pensaría que lo iban a dejar en paz, ¿verdad? Podemos acompañarlo afuera y dispersar a la multitud, pero no prometemos nada.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero no firmaré ningún autógrafo! Sólo sáquenme de aquí ¿quieren?- dijo de mala gana K', se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y sus lentes… Si había una persona que detestara que lo molestaran u adularan, era él. Ni la manera en que había tratado al personal de seguridad del torneo logró que ellos dejaran de mirarlo con cierta admiración mientras lo escoltaban afuera del lugar del último enfrentamiento, y esta situación ya había pasado de incomodarle a fastidiarle. A pesar de que salieron por la puerta de atrás (los campeones solían salir por la principal mostrando sus trofeos, pero K' se obstinó en salir por aquella), la calle rebalsaba en gente. Con un poco de suerte, los guardias lograron crear un camino por el que pudiera pasar el muchacho, empujando a la gente, en su mayoría chicas obsesionadas con tocarlo. K' nunca había escuchado tal alboroto en su vida, y los chillidos desesperados de aquellas chicas ya le perforaban el cerebro. Iba mirando al suelo y abriéndose paso, cuando escuchó a la multitud corear su nombre. Eso hizo que el levantara la vista, y por alguna extraña razón, no le fastidió que lo hicieran. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba como a un héroe, pero aún así siguió caminando decidido, porque no iba a fanfarronear su victoria como sus compañeros de equipo y los anteriores ganadores del KOF. No, él no era así. Pero mientras observaba aquella multitud, vio algo que captó su atención. Una muchacha no gritaba como todas las demás, claro estaba que ella sólo había ido por ahí para curiosear, y estaba entretenida observando a un grupo femenino que parecía dispuesto a dar la vida por acercarse a K'. Lo que más le extrañó fue que ella no parecía interesada en él, porque apenas lo veía, y eso en cierto punto le inquietó: él era la estrella del momento. En un intento de aceptar el desafío, se sacó los lentes, hecho que provocó aún más aullidos de parte de sus admiradoras, y caminó ligeramente hacia donde estaba esa chica. Cuando ella posó sus ojos en él, se puso tan blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ésa no era la reacción que esperaba K', que sólo estaba entreteniéndose buscando captar su mirada, y lo que más lo impactó fue que ella empezó a gritar:

-¡¿Jake?! ¡¿JAKE?! ¡¿Eres tú?- de pronto ella estaba aún más desesperada de alcanzarlo que todos los demás-! ¡ERES TÚ!- una sonrisa algo dolorosa se produjo en ella, K' se estremeció. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa muchacha? Ella ágilmente había logrado burlar a los guardias que apartaban a la gente y llegar hasta unos metros cerca de él. Pero ahí uno la agarró por la cintura y la arrastró hasta detrás de la gente, que pensaron que ella era una loca más del montón.- ¡No, por favor, deben dejarme hablar con él! ¡Necesito hablar con él!- K' la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Llegaron hasta una especie de depósito donde lo estaba esperando un coche, y en todo el viaje de ahí hasta el edificio donde vivía temporalmente, K' no pudo sacar a aquella muchacha de su mente, y es que ella en verdad creía conocerlo, pero él la reconocería de haberla visto, no podría olvidar ese rostro: ojos color miel, cara dulce, cabello marrón oscuro hasta la cadera… De haberla visto en esta vida, su recuerdo hubiera seguido hasta el fin de sus días. "En esta vida…" pensó él y la idea se le iluminó "¡Ella me conoce de antes! Por eso me llamó con otro nombre… Debo encontrarla… Pero ¿dónde la busco? ¿Por dónde empiezo?". El auto ingresó al estacionamiento del edificio y K' se bajó.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañemos a su puerta, señor?-le preguntó uno de los guardias.

-¿De verdad piensa que preciso ayuda para subir unos cuantos pisos en ascensor?- preguntó de manera grotesca K' y se dio vuelta, camino al ascensor. El resto se despidió alegremente de él, que sólo hizo una seña con la mano. El auto apenas había salido del edificio, cuando un grupo de niñas, sólo Zeus sabe de dónde habrán salido, comenzó a correr hacia él. "¡Maldición! ¡Debí aceptar que me acompañen!" pensó viéndolas venir, y quiso darse la vuelta para correr al otro lado pero ya era tarde: también habían muchachas de ese lado, que empezaron a tocarlo y jalonearlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Algunas rasgaban sus ropas, muy atrevidas, y hasta una intentó robarle un beso.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen! ¡¿Acaso están dementes?!- exclamó desesperado. Esas desquiciadas no se habían reservado el deseo de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo (sí, CADA UNA), pero no podía usar sus poderes contra ellas… ¡Las mataría! Y aunque la idea no era mala, no podía herir a muchachas corrientes como esas. Cuando K' ya sentía su intimidad por los suelos, unos estallidos empezaron a resonar en todo el lugar y al grupo de damiselas no le quedó otra que agacharse. El muchacho se vio libre, pero unas manos agarraron las suyas, aunque debido al humo y las hispas que provocaron esos petardos, K' no pudo distinguir quién era, pero ese contacto, por más extraño que sonara, le resultaba familiar. Fue guiado hasta un pequeño cuarto, donde se guardaban objetos de limpieza, y allí pudo reconocer a su salvadora.

N/A: tenías razón, zzzkzzz1, la arreglé un poco. Espero que ahora sí se entienda. Gracias por hacérmelo notar.


	2. Te encontré

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo dos.- Te encontré**

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo lograste venir aquí?-preguntó a la castaña que se había desesperado por hablar con él. Ella aún tenía esa expresión de asombro al verlo.

-Fue fácil: dijeron que te seguirían hasta tu casa y sólo tuve que fingir que también a mí me alborotas las hormonas, K' Bash- contestó ella, algo sonriente. K' estaba a punto de corregir su nombre pero ella le tapó la boca con sus dedos, al tiempo que registraba con lujo de detalles cada centímetro del rostro del muchacho, deteniéndose en su cabello, que no parecía teñido.- No eres la persona que busco, supongo…- concluyó, algo insegura y decepcionada, y observó que la ropa de K' estaba totalmente desgarrada- pero te ayudaré-. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¡Muchachas, se fue por aquí el muy listo!- escuchó K' decir a la misteriosa muchacha, seguido de una estampida de zapatos corriendo seguramente por la dirección indicaba la castaña.

-Todo limpio, ya puedes salir- anunció la chica al abrir la puerta, y se dio media vuelta a toda velocidad, dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar. K' la siguió.

-¿Puedo, al menos, saber tu nombre?- ella lo miró suspicaz.

-Nina, Nina Moonshot. Un placer conocerte, K'- caminó aún más rápido, alejándose de él. Pero él no se rendía tan fácil.

-¿Por qué escapas de mí? ¿Acaso te doy miedo?- preguntó K'. Nina se detuvo.-Esta tarde morías por hablar conmigo, ¿entonces?

-Pensé que eras alguien que llevo años buscando… y no es así. Si fuera él, me reconocerías, y no lo haces. No quiero perder más tiempo ni hacértelo perder a ti.

-¿Y si fuera la persona que buscas? Sé que parece imposible, pero yo también necesito intentarlo.- Ella lo pensó por unos momentos, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Detuvo a un taxi y subieron. Pronto llegaron a un hotel, y entraron a una suite, Nina le ofreció a K' sentarse y un vaso de agua. Se sentó enfrente de él, observándolo detenidamente, y sin más ni menos se echó a llorar.

-Te pareces tanto a él- sollozó.-Lo he estado buscando hace tanto…

-¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó K', algo atónito.

-Desde que desapareció hace como cinco años. Y no había dejado de pensarlo hasta hace unos meses, que fue cuando finalmente me rendí y decidí seguir adelante. Pero habíamos hecho una promesa: juntos por siempre…- una sonrisa algo melancólica se dibujó en ella.

-¿Tú eras m… su hermana?- preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

-No, yo era su… Es difícil de explicar. Su hermana se llama Ashley, o se llamaba, no se si está viva. Unas semanas después de la desaparición de Jake, también Ashley se esfumó. Mi madre pensó que lo mejor para mí era que nos mudemos a Nueva York, y de los Norton no supe nada más. Pero aún allí seguí con mi búsqueda.

-¿De dónde eran?- preguntó K', cada vez más intrigado. Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven algo parecida a Nina, pero más alta, y a un niño de más o menos diez años, quien corrió a los brazos de Nina.

-¡Debiste venir con nosotros! ¡Fue la pelea más genial de la historia! ¡K' Dash es la onda!- exclamó entusiasmado en pequeño, y posó sus ojos en K', que estaba algo colorado.- ¡WHOA! ¡K' DASH ESTÁ EN NUESTRA SUITE! ¡Kate debes ver esto!- Kate lo miró como en shock- ¡Amigo, ella babea litros por ti!

-¡Cállate, Tommy!- terció la muchacha- Nina: ¿Por qué está el bombonazo de K' Dash en nuestra suite?

-Historia complicada… Lo salvé de un grupo de babosas parecidas a ti- dijo con picardía Nina. K' se puso aún más colorado y Kate carraspeó. –Bueno, si nos disculpan… Niño bonito, sígueme- ordenó a K', que la siguió escuchando los aullidos y silbidos de los otros dos. Nina lo guió a su habitación, y trancó a puerta.

-Para que no molesten…- aclaró.- Sácate la chaqueta- dijo simplemente, mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones. K' se sintió raro- No es lo que piensas: mira- dijo Nina, mostrándole una caja con hilos y agujas. El muchacho se la entregó y ella empezó a coserla con una velocidad digna de aplauso, pero al terminar, observó que la camiseta de K' estaba igual de destrozada, y él se la entregó también, quedando su bien formado pecho al desnudo, pero eso no logró llamar la atención de la chica, que siguió cosiendo como si nada. A él le pareció extraño que haya una muchacha que no se sintiera atraída físicamente por él, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo persiguieran o acosaran: esas chicas ya empezaban a asquearle. Pero ella era distinta, ni siquiera se había molestado en verlo. ¿Acaso había perdido la magia que tenía sobre el sexo femenino? ¿O esta muchacha era inmune? Y como había hecho esa mañana, K' aceptó el desafío de captar su mirada. Cuando ella le extendió su camiseta ya reparada, él estiró la mano para agarrarla, pero también agarró la mano de Nina, tirando hacia él hasta que ella se levantó. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Nina bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen. K' sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose victorioso, pero ella estaba pálida, nuevamente.

-Esa cicatriz…- sonrió y lágrimas de felicidad inundaron sus ojos- ¡Entonces, sí eres tú!- empezó a reír y a caminar por toda la habitación saltarina. K' se observó aquella curiosa cicatriz pequeña en forma de estrella a un extremo de su abdomen- ¡Estábamos jugando y… te caíste del árbol!- le explicó emocionada Nina. Una alegría invadió el pecho del joven: había encontrado a alguien de su vida pasada. Nina seguía conmocionada, pero de repente la sonrisa se le borró.

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No puedo- respondió él, sinceramente.-Perdí la memoria.- Nina se estremeció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo la perdiste?

-No lo recuerdo…- dijo K', sonriendo un poco y Nina se rió por lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

-¿Te importaría si… te abrazo?- preguntó tímidamente ella, y K' no lo dudó. Ese abrazo le resultaba tremendamente familiar, como de un lindo sueño mal recordado. Ella correspondió a ese abrazo de la manera más cálida que conocía, y le susurró al oído:

-Después de todo este tiempo buscándote… Cuando me había rendido, finalmente te encontré. ¿No es irónico?

Ahora entendía porqué esa muchacha había llamado tanto su atención. Sintió el enorme deseo (o más bien necesidad) de besarla. Acercó su boca a la de ella, que se había quedado quieta, y finalmente lo hizo. Aunque fue correspondido al principio, luego una mano en su pecho lo apartó. Nina caminó a la puerta, y dijo:

-Esto está mal: yo tengo novio, y no merece algo así.

-Lo siento… yo no sabía.

-No te preocupes: ahora lo sabes- Nina abrió la puerta, pero K' dijo:

-¿Así que eso éramos? ¿Novios?- parecía haber dado en el clavo.

-Se podría decir que sí, pero K': sólo teníamos catorce años.

-Cierto, éramos muy pequeños para eso…- concedió K', falsamente, porque después de ese beso una idea se enterró en sus pensamientos: ella era la chica con la que debía pasar su vida, y no descansaría hasta que fuera suya. Se prometió que nunca la dejaría ir, pero por el momento debía esperar- ¿Podemos vernos otra vez? Necesito tu ayuda…

-Claro, este es mi número- dijo Nina, anotándolo en un pequeño papel.- No te olvides vestirte antes de salir, o mi hermana inundará la ciudad de baba- advirtió sonriendo mientras se lo entregaba. K' se vistió y ambos salieron a la sala.

-Bueno, muchachos, el superestrella se nos va- avisó Nina. Kate lo miraba con ojos de deseo, y Tommy se le acercó con una libreta y un bolígrafo, y le preguntó:

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! ¿Sí?

K' se puso nervioso y colorado. Él nunca había dado un autógrafo, y definitivamente eso de los niños no se le daba.

-Es lo menos que puede hacer, dado que SALVÉ SU TRASERO de ser devorado por unas maniáticas- dijo Nina, riendo, pero eso sólo empeoró el nerviosismo de K'- El niño te adora, K'; ¡si hasta tiene calzoncillos de K' Dash!- añadió pícaramente y tanto Tommy como K' se pusieron rojos como tomate.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO NO USO ESO!- gritó furioso Tommy, mientras misteriosamente se subía los pantalones.

-¿Hay calzoncillos conmigo en ellos?- preguntó K' con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mi vida, ni te imaginas las cosas que venden con tu bello rostro!- terció Kate, coqueta- Por cierto, lindo, ¿estás soltero…?

-¡Kate! Cuando te cuente quien es K' Dash realmente, te arrepentirás de haber dicho todo eso…- avisó Nina, y Kate calló. K' pensaba qué escribir en el autógrafo, y puso lo siguiente:

"Con aprecio para Tommy. De: The Beast of Prey". Tommy se quedó alucinado con su autógrafo, mientras K' y Nina bajaban en el ascensor. Ella preguntó:

-¿Adónde irás? Esas locas deben seguir ahí…

-Ah, pues, con mi amigo Máxima. Entonces, te llamo un día de estos- Se abrazaron una vez más, y K' se marchó.


	3. Volviendo el tiempo atrás

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo tres.- Volviendo el tiempo atrás**

Dos días después, Nina recibió la llamada de K'. Se encontrarían en un café a unas cuantas cuadras lejos del hotel de ella.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Nina, sentada enfrente de él, revolviendo su café.

-Lo primero: de dónde soy- contestó K', muy decidido.

-San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Como yo- respondió Nina- Te lo anotaré mejor aquí- le pasó un pequeño papel- Esta era si mal no recuerdo tu dirección- dijo, señalando unas palabras. K' guardó el papel en su billetera.

- ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?- siguió K'. Nina empezaba a entretenerse con este juego de preguntas y respuestas.

- 23 de abril, y yo tengo 19… así que tienes 20 años.

-Mis padres… ¿Sabes a qué se dedicaban?- inquirió K', cada vez más inquieto.

-Tu padre, Bill, era policía, y tu madre, Jane, médica- contestó Nina. K' se extrañó. Al parecer tenía una vida de lo más normal, entonces ¿por qué diablos NESTS se fijó en él?

-Ellos… ¿están bien? Me refiero a que… ¿siguen vivos?- Nina no respondió de inmediato.

-No lo sé… Unas semanas antes de irme a Nueva York, perdí contacto con ellos.- K' suspiró, y cómo tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, no se le aclaró ninguna.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿O que recuerdes de mí?- K' sonaba algo molesto.

-Este, sí… Ashley es dos años mayor que tú. Desciendes de una familia irlandesa. Desapareciste un 28 de Enero hace cinco años, Ashley, un 13 de marzo. Éramos los mejores en nuestras clases y siempre nos molestaban por eso. Nos conocimos a los siete años, nuestras madres eran muy amigas. A los doce me pediste que fuera tu novia: yo acepté, y lo fuimos hasta que desapareciste. Eres Tauro. Tenías miedo a los gatos, odiabas hacer ejercicio, tu color favorito era el azul… Y tu comida favorita era la ternera- terminó Nina, recobrando el aliento, porque había hablado muy rápido. "Vaya, algunas cosas no han cambiado" se dijo K'. Ya no se le ocurría qué más averiguar, por el momento, así que dijo:

-¿Y bien, qué hay de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué haces en South Town?

- Bueno, estudio medicina veterinaria y pasé a tercer año. También diseño y hago ropa. Trabajó en una oficina, ensamblando y reparando computadoras. Vinimos de vacaciones, Tommy ganó un concurso para ver la última pelea de no se qué torneo que tú ganaste- contestó sonriendo. Un poco más tarde, K' decidió acompañarla. Estaban a unas cuadras de su hotel, charlando de todo un poco, cuando K' se detuvo. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, acto seguido él la arrinconó a un callejón que estaba vacío. Se asustó un poco, pero al ver los ojos de K', supo que no le haría nada malo. Él simplemente se acercó más a ella, e intentó besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Pensé que te había quedado claro que TENGO NOVIO- recordó, molesta.

-¡Lo sé! Pero ¿adivina qué?: yo estoy aquí y él no- dijo K', algo irritado.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó Nina, enojada.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad que tu hermano haya ganado ese concurso para venir a ver mi última pelea? ¿O que tú hayas decidido pasar a mirarme, entre toda la gente que había ese día? ¿Qué, de todos los lugares en el planeta que hay, justo hayas venido a parar aquí, donde estoy yo, la persona que buscaste desde hace tanto? ¡Por Dios, Nina! ¡Teníamos que volvernos a encontrar! ¡Estabas destinada a encontrarme!- exclamó eufórico K'. Había encontrado a su primer amor: no iba a rendirse sólo porque ella tuviera novio.- Me tienes aquí y ahora… ¿no es lo que querías?

- Sí, pero tú no estuviste conmigo los últimos años, y él sí…

-¿Tú crees que yo quise desaparecer? Si es verdad que yo te amaba, da igual qué tan pequeños éramos… Si yo te amaba, ¿crees que te hubiera abandonado?- preguntó K', lentamente.

- Claro que no, ¡pero así pasó, K'! No podemos volver el tiempo atrás…- terminó en un suspiro Nina, y mientras él se le acercaba, le respondió:

-No, no se puede. Pero sí se puede aprovechar el presente…- besó a la muchacha, que esta vez no puso resistencia. Después de unos momentos, Nina lo llevó hasta su hotel:

-¿No están tus hermanos?- preguntó K'.

-No, salieron, y no volverán hasta la noche- dijo sonriendo ella.

K' se sentía por primera vez completo. Había recuperado una gran parte de su vida. Con ella a su lado, estaba casi seguro de que podría volver a tener una vida normal. Ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho, entre las sábanas de su cama, y parecía algo inquieta. Él le pregunto qué andaba mal.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho- él la miró expectativo- Verás, el día que te vi, que corrí hacia ti, el tipo que me agarró por la cintura me llevó lejos de la gente. Yo te quería seguir, pero me dijo que me alejara de ti, que no tratara de buscarte, que iba a acabar muerta si hacía lo contrario. Y me alejé de ese tipo, aterrada, no recuerdo muy bien su rostro…- terminó confundida.

-¿Tienes… miedo?- preguntó K', y la miró fijamente. Ella respondió, después de un instante:

-Miedo no tengo, pero no esperes que confíe en ti si tú o confías en mí. Si hay algo que debas decirme acerca de quien eres, por favor dímelo ahora antes de que me enamorare de ti.

K' lo meditó un instante. Si iba a pasar el resto de su vida con aquella chica, debía decirle la verdad. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar:

-Pertenecí a una organización criminal llamada NESTS. No me decían nada de mi pasado, y lo único que recibía eran órdenes. Querían que yo hiciera… algunas "cosas" malas, y yo no quería. Así que con mi amigo Máxima, escapamos de ahí; y ahora nos están persiguiendo. Ellos me quitaron mi pasado y yo no descansaré hasta verlos destruidos- dijo K', ante la mirada sorprendida de Nina.

-¿Por qué te escogieron a ti para eso?- K' se encogió de hombros ante esa pregunta.- ¿Ellos te dieron estos… poderes?

-Sí, y no entiendo porqué… Me dijeron que un día me lo dirían, que aún no era tiempo para conocer la verdad. ¡Pero yo no puedo esperar tanto! ¡Necesito saber las razones!- exclamó, apretando sus puños.- Cada vez, tengo más y más sueños en los que mi hermana grita mi nombre… Me necesita… Y odio esta impotencia de no encontrarla. Haría lo que fuera por encontrarla…- estaba a punto de llorar, pero el sólo hecho de estar con Nina, lo tranquilizaba. Realmente esta muchacha era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Tranquilo... Tratemos de dormir un poco, ¿quieres?... Mañana todo estará mejor- le susurró ella, y con eso, K' se despejó de las preocupaciones y durmió tranquilo.

N/A: K' es uno de mis personajes favoritos del KOF. Como no se sabe la fecha de su cumpleaños, decidí compartir con él la fecha del mío.


	4. Quédate conmigo

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo cuatro.- Quédate conmigo**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche. K' le había presentado a Nina su mejor amigo, Máxima, y a él le agradaba mucho aquella chica. Es que cuando se los veía juntos, parecía que estuviesen destinados a estarlo. Nina había roto con su novio por teléfono, y ahora estaba algo extraña, mientras almorzaban junto a Tommy y Kate (que después de saber quien era K' no se atrevía a mirarlo ni hablarle mucho). K' se dio cuenta de que algo la inquietaba:

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?- le preguntó. (N/A: K' cambiaba su temperamento frío al estar con ella)

-K': no podemos quedarnos más. Debemos volver. Mi madre está sola, y nuestros boletos de avión son para mañana- Nina sonaba bastante triste. K' se quedó serio, y hubo un silencio de ultratumba. Kate y Tommy se levantaron silenciosamente y se fueron.- Escucha: esto que nos pasó fue muy lindo, PERFECTO diría yo, pero mis clases ya van a empezar…

-Quédate- dijo secamente K'. Ella lo miró seria: ¡lo hacía parecer tan fácil!

-No puedo…

-Sí puedes… ¿Qué hay del "juntos por siempre"?- preguntó K' con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo una familia allá, un trabajo, una vida. ¿Esperas que lo deje todo por ti? ¿Qué hay de mis cosas, mi carrera? ¿De qué viviremos?- saltó Nina, creyendo que aquello era una locura.

-No será por mucho tiempo, sólo quiero quedarme hasta saber todo de mi pasado, y tal vez pueda encontrar a mi hermana… ¿De qué viviremos? Acabó de ganar el KOF, recibí una gran suma de dinero, y también tengo ahorros. Sólo te pido que te quedes, conmigo, a lo sumo un año. Sé que es mucho lo que te pido, pero lo siento, ya no puedo alejarme de ti. Después te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides-concluyó K', sincero.

- Hace apenas un semana que estamos juntos y ¿esperas que tome una decisión así?... Necesito pensarlo…- se levantó de la silla, caminando por toda la cocina, indecisa. – Si me quedo, que no estoy diciendo que lo haga, después ¿vendrás conmigo a Nueva York?- K' asintió. Ella respiró hondo -¿Qué hay de esos tipos que te persiguen?

-Dijiste que no tenías miedo, y yo no permitiré que te hagan daño- Dijo K', algo sonriente, porque sabía que ya la había convencido.

Pasaron varios meses viviendo juntos en un apartamento que K' alquiló. Él había conocido lo que era la felicidad. Una mañana, K' se despertó con una idea que no se iría fácil de su mente.

-Debo volver a NESTS. Tiene que haber una especie de archivo con mis datos- le dijo a Máxima mientras desayunaban. El cyborg se atoró con el jugo.

-¿Acaso estás demente? ¡No saldrás vivo de ahí!- exclamó. Nina se estremeció.

-Es lo único que me queda por hacer. Si logramos escapar sin ser atrapados también lograremos entrar a revisar el sistema de datos. Entenderé si no quieres acompañarme, pero sería mucho más fácil con tu ayuda, solo me costará más.

-¿Solo? ¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Sentarme a tejer?- preguntó Nina, arqueando las cejas.

-No te llevaré a ese lugar. No me permitiré poner tu vida en riesgo. ¡Ni hablar!- sentenció K', firme. Nina se enfureció:

-Entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, K', porque yo dije que te iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera… ¡Y tú eres pésimo con las computadoras!

Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato, hasta que Máxima no lo soportó más:

-¡YA CÁLLENSE, PAR DE MOCOSOS!- los otros dos se asustaron, porque había gritado muy fuerte -¡Diablos: con la edad que tienen y peleando como casados! ¡Qué desperdicio de juventud! Escucha K', pienso que estabas fumado al tener esa idea, pero te ayudaré. Y si Nina nos acompaña, tendremos más oportunidad de infiltrarnos, porque a ella no la conocen. Cuidaremos su espalda mientras ella busca tus archivos. Debemos hacerlo el jueves por la madrugada, porque es el día que hay menos guardia. ¡Y por Dios que si nos atrapan, yo mismo te patearé el trasero!

Jueves por la madrugada.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Máxima, en las afueras de la base de NESTS. K' y Nina asintieron. Al peliblanco le daba un poco de molestia volver a ese lugar, pero estaba mega seguro de que no se irían con las manos vacías. Un hombre salió de uno de los depósitos. Máxima se acercó y, tras unos cuantos golpes, lo desmayó. Le sacaron la bata y la credencial. Nina se lo puso, pero algo no le cerraba del todo:

-¿Quieres que me haga pasar por este tipo?

-No te preocupes, cuando entres esto te sirve para abrir puertas; nadie te lo revisa- la tranquilizó Máxima.- De acuerdo, como no tienes habilidades de lucha ni nada, tendrás esto para defenderte- puso una pistola pequeña en las manos de la muchacha, que nunca había tocado algo semejante- En caso de que descubran que eres una intrusa, nosotros te defendemos a toda costa, pero tenla por si las moscas.

-¿No tenías una más grande?- dijo Nina sonriendo pícara, y Máxima le sacudió el pelo.

-¿Ves ésas cámaras allí arriba?- le dijo Máxima, apuntando a tres lugares- Si nos ven ésas, estaremos más muertos que el sentido del humor de K', ¿entiendes?- Nina asintió, reconociendo la gravedad del asunto, y K' frunció el ceño.- Pero hay un momento en que ninguna enfoca a la puerta de ese depósito. Cuando te dé la señal, abres la puerta pasando la credencial por ese aparato que hay al lado de la puerta. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos ahí en cuanto nos ocupemos de los guardias que hay en esas dos torres.

Ya era hora de hacerlo. K' abrazó a Nina, al tiempo que decía:

-Escucha, Nina. Si algo sale mal… yo nunca me lo perdonaría sí…

-Shh, shh…- dijo Nina, tapándole la boca con sus dedos- Sé que me cuidarás y que todo estará bien.

Entonces los dos amigos se dirigieron a la primera torre. Nina tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por la bendita señal. Máxima le alumbró dos veces con una linterna y Nina se apresuró a hacer lo que le había dicho. Al entrar, se impresionó por lo grande del lugar, que estaba lleno de contenedores de Zeus sabe qué. Esperó, y momentos después escuchó voces, se escondió, y vio entrar a K' y Máxima. Respiró aliviada.

-Si te digo a las tres cuartas, ¡es porque está a tu derecha, tonto! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo explique?- le rezongó Máxima al muchacho, en voz baja.

-¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que me vale un rábano tus códigos secretos? ¡No entiendo ni mier…!

-¡Silencio!- susurró Nina, y acto seguido, golpeó a los otros dos: a K' en la entrepierna y a Máxima en una rodilla, aunque tenía la intención de pegarle en el mismo lugar que a K', pero siendo tan baja y Máxima tan alto, no atinó. Ambos se quejaron de dolor, especialmente K':

-¡AY, NINA! Nada de noches salvajes por un tiempo…-masculló K' y Nina se puso roja como tomate, porque Máxima le guiñó un ojo, pícaramente y se burló:

-AAAHH, ¿Con que noches salvajes, Nina traviesa? Conociendo a K', seguro que se queda dormido a los diez minutos- K' frunció el ceño y se dispuso a patearlo.

-¡Basta muchachos!- terció la muchacha, apaciguadora- Max, ¿qué sigue?

-Ok, ya despejamos el patio que está fuera de esa puerta de allá. Desconectamos las cámaras que filman ahí. Pero para entrar al cuarto de archivos, debemos pasar por el hall principal. Y allí sí que van a haber montones de personas…- dijo Máxima, llevando una mano a su frente.- ¿Cómo entramos sin ser vistos?

-¿Qué tal si se esconden ahí?- preguntó Nina, señalando una especie de contenedor con rueditas.

-¡Imposible! No entramos… Si Máxima hiciese dieta, tal vez- aseguró K', malicioso.

-¡Oye!- protestó Máxima, pero Nina los miró enfadada y tuvieron que entrar al contenedor. Estaban bastante incómodos y les hacía calor.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Nina.

-¡¿ACASO ME TOCASTE… "AHÍ"?!- escuchó exclamar a K', y Máxima respondió:

-¡No te emociones, K': esa no es mi mano! ¡Ya quisieras que te toque, porque eres GAY y ya te vi echándome ojitos!

-Ah, cierto, es mi mano… Espera: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- saltó K', y Nina pateó el contenedor, haciéndoles doler la cabeza por el ruido amplificado. Entonces salió al patio. Le costaba un poco empujarlo, porque estaba muy pesado. Ingresó la credencial, respiró hondo y finalmente, entró.


	5. Nada

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo cinco.- Nada**

Realmente ese lugar era ENORME. Y había montones de personas, pero eso era una ventaja, porque nadie notó la presencia de Nina, y varios otros llevaban contenedores iguales. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Máxima, Nina atravesó el hall, algo sudorosa, pero actuando con naturalidad. Se dirigió a un gran ascensor de carga, y subieron hasta el tercer piso. Llegó hasta una habitación, guiada por Máxima, pero pedía una contraseña.

-Si es que no la cambiaron, prueba con 1596- dijo Máxima, algo sofocado. Nina obedeció y la puerta se abrió.-¡Que idiotas, no la cambiaron!- dijo con regocijo. Era una habitación amplia, llena de cajones. Seguro que les tomaría por lo menos una hora encontrar información de K'. Los dos salieron del contenedor, empapados en sudor, y empezaron a buscar en los cajones, que estaban llenos de folders con distintos nombres de títulos, mientras Nina revisaba algunas cosas en la computadora.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Nina, nerviosa, mientras revisaba con rapidez los archivos en la máquina. Recibió un "No" por respuesta. De repente, fuera de la habitación se oían gritos y empezaron a patear la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargamos- dijeron Máxima y K', y salieron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No se vayan! No me dejen sola…- rogó Nina, pero ellos ya habían salido. Trató de tranquilizarse y siguió con lo suyo, pero al no encontrar nada en la computadora, revisó en los cajones cercanos para encontrar información de K'. Leyó un título que le llamó la atención: "Krizalid-K'", y estaba a punto de leerlo, pero lo tuvo que volver a guardar, porque sintió alguien detrás de ella, y al instante se dio cuenta de que no eran ni K', ni Máxima.

-Las manos arriba, donde pueda verlas, date la vuelta- le dijo un hombre, a juzgar por la edad algo joven, y se dio la vuelta helada, para ver a un joven apuntándole con un arma. Se quedó quieta, rogando por que K' apareciera, pero momentos después, él bajó su revólver, parecía estar en shock.

-Nina… tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo él, abrazándola, y ella se extrañó, segurísima de que no había visto a ese tipo en su vida.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jake, pero ahora me llamo Krizalid- ella abrió sus ojos como platos al oír tremenda locura.- ¿No te acuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños, tú y yo salíamos?- Esto ya había pasado el límite de la locura, pero Nina decidió seguirle la corriente- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eh, estuve buscándote por todos lados y, este… llegué hasta aquí y revisaba los archivos para saber tu paradero… ¡Por fin te encontré, Jake!- dijo ella, abrazándolo compulsivamente.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí para encontrarme?- preguntó Krizalid, ella asintió rápidamente. Después de un momento, él la besó y aunque ella quería patearlo, se tuvo que resistir.

-Espera… Me están buscando… Debes distraerlos, porque me matarán si se enteran que me infiltré aquí- dijo astutamente Nina.- Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro.

Krizalid lo pensó, y después de abrazarla una vez más, salió de la habitación. Ahí fue cuando Nina corrió a leer ese archivo que había dejado, a toda velocidad, y ponía lo siguiente:

"_Hemos logrado crear una copia del clon K', con características similares. Por motivos de seguridad, hemos implantado en esta copia, a la que hemos decidido llamar Krizalid, todas las memorias recogidas del subconsciente del clon K'. A éste se le implantará el pensamiento de que es una copia de Krizalid, de esta manera, le será imposible retomar su vida…"_

No pudo continuar, porque en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación. Se escondió debajo de una mesa, sin hacer ruido. La persona caminó por toda la habitación, y se detuvo en la mesa, se agachó y en ese momento Nina dio una fuerte patada y salió disparada, hacia la puerta, pero se brazo fue agarrado.

-¡Soy yo!- dijo K', frotándose la mandíbula con la mano que tenía libre- ¡Diablos, cariño! Sí que pateas fuerte… Espero que con esto se pague la vez que olvidé nuestro aniversario de 4 meses.

-Lo siento K', no pensé que eras tú- dijo ella, apenada, y los dos salieron de la habitación, corriendo.

-¿Dónde está Máxima?- preguntó la chica mientras se escondían en una habitación bastante larga, y llena de máquinas extrañas, hasta que se despeje el ascensor.

-Con suerte, ya nos espera afuera- contestó K', aún adolorido por la patada. Empezó a recorrer la habitación, se le hacía conocida, como de una pesadilla. Al fondo había una especie de cápsula, K' se acercó a ella, curioso, y vio algo que lo impactó: dentro había una chica, de cabello celeste claro, con muchas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, que parecía en profundo sueño. Se quedó ahí parado, frente a la cápsula, observando la figura de la joven, y sintió pena por ella: seguro era que le habían hecho lo mismo que a él, despojarla de su vida, y usarla en experimentos. Era una joven muy hermosa… y K' sintió la necesidad de ayudarla.

-K', parece que ya está despejado… ¿K'?- preguntó Nina, haciendo salir al muchacho de su trance.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos irnos!

-Lo siento… pero es que… ¡debemos ayudarla!

Nina posó sus ojos en ella, y luego miró a K'.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es una de ellos?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Puede ser… Pero: ¿y si es como yo?- dijo K', aún mirando a la chica dentro de la cápsula. Algo en ella lo hacía sentir ganas de golpear al que le hubiera hecho todas esas heridas, porque se veía tan pequeña, tan inocente…

-No podemos hacer nada por ella en este momento, K', ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de que podamos salir nosotros de aquí! ¡Vámonos!- dijo ella, tirando de su brazo. K' la siguió, pero antes de irse, miró a la chica del cabello celeste una vez más. Corrieron a toda velocidad, esquivando agarres de tipos armados, y salieron fuera de la base.

-¡Ya era hora, tortolones!- gritó Máxima, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, y tanto K' como Nina respiraron aliviados al verlo. Corrieron lo más aprisa que pudieron, porque los estaban siguiendo. Pronto llegaron a la carretera, y como ya amanecía, se subieron a un bus que iba hasta la ciudad.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó K' a Nina, expectativo y algo impaciente, al igual que Máxima. Nina respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-En la computadora no decía nada de ti. Y no pude encontrar mucho en los cajones con el poco tiempo que tuve. Lo único que encontré fue un archivo en el que decía que habían implantado todas tus memorias en la mente de un tal Krizalid, y que te harían pensar que tú eres una copia de él, cuando en realidad es al revés- concluyó Nina. A K' lo impresionó enterarse de eso, pero al final del día, no habían logrado nada.- Lo siento, K'…

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa- respondió K', algo molesto, y se levantó, salió del apartamento. Nina miró a Máxima, que se encogió de hombros, y lo siguió. K' había caminado hasta un parque que había cerca.

-Escucha, K', lo intentamos…- dijo Nina, parándose detrás de él, acariciando su cabello.

-Lo sé, pero no lo logramos…- respondió K', aún molesto, pero el sentir los dedos de Nina lo tranquilizaba a mares.- Es sólo que ya quería que nos fuéramos, para vivir tranquilos, felices… Tenía la esperanza de que así sería, pero no.

-Ya lo lograremos, estamos a un paso…- empezó a decir Nina, pero K' la interrumpió bruscamente:

-No es cierto, no hemos logrado nada aún… ¡NADA!- enserio estaba furioso. Volvió a caminar rápidamente al edificio, dejando a una perpleja y dolida Nina atrás. Ella comenzó a llorar, y después de un buen rato en el parque, decidió volver a casa. Pero en el camino, al pasar por un callejón, fue arrastrada hasta el fondo de éste por una muchacha de cabello azul, vestida de militar, Vio que estaba acompañada de dos hombres increíblemente musculosos y otra muchacha, todos vestidos de igual manera.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- preguntó, aterrada.

-¿Dónde está Dash?- le dijo la chica que la sostenía fuertemente de la ropa. Nina se apresuró a mentir.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veo…!

-¡No mientas!- la muchacha le dio una bofetada que la hizo chillar de dolor. Se puso a llorar, nuevamente.

-Leona, tranquila. No somos extorsionadores- terció un hombre con gafas oscuras y gorra.

-Escucha, chica, sabemos que sales con él. Los hemos seguido. Es muy importante que nos digas dónde está- dijo otro hombre, que tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza.

-Es que no lo sé…- sollozó Nina, y cuando posó sus ojos en la otra muchacha que estaba en ese equipo, se quedó en shock.

-Muy bien, no hablará…- dijo el hombre con la pañoleta en la cabeza. –Vamos a buscarlo en el edificio. Whip: quédate con ella. Que no escape.- la muchacha asintió. Cuando los demás se hubiesen ido, Nina habló con voz temblorosa.

-¿Me reconoces?- Whip la ignoró al principio, y después negó, con expresión fría.

-Bueno, yo sí te reconozco… Sé que parece imposible, pero nos conocíamos antes… Seguro que te borraron la memoria a ti también los de NESTS, ¿verdad?- preguntó, muerta de miedo. Whip ahora sí parecía interesada en ella.

-Sabes mucho para parecer una mosca muerta. Explícate- ordenó sacando un cuchillo y apuntando a Nina con él.

-Lo haré, pero con una condición. Debes dejarme llamar a K'- Whip negó inmediatamente- ¡Por favor! Te juro que si lo atrapan, te arrepentirás toda la vida. Confía en mí- rogó Nina. Whip lo pensó por un momento: esa chica sabía algo importante.

-Está bien… Pero si no das algo útil, te mataré, y después a tu querido K'.


	6. Entre mis dedos

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo seis.- Entre mis dedos**

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Nina sacó su celular a toda prisa y marcó.- K': deben salir del edificio, los están yendo a buscar. No te preocupes por mí: nos veremos cuando estés a salvo.- Colgó el celular. Whip la miró expectativa.- Tienes un hermano, ¿no es así?

-Sí… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó suspicaz Whip.

-Y seguro que te han hecho creer que es un tal Krizalid, ¿verdad?- dijo Nina, ignorando la pregunta de Whip.

-Él ES mi hermano- dijo algo molesta de que una cualquiera cuestionara a Krizalid.

-No, no lo es. Tu verdadero hermano es al que persiguen: K' Dash- Whip la miró sorprendida- ¡Sé que suena de locos, lo sé! Pero ayer estábamos en la base de NESTS y leí un archivo en el que decía que habían implantado las memorias de K' en Krizalid, y por eso él piensa que ustedes son hermanos… ¡Pero no es así! Estoy segura de que lo presientes: siempre fuiste muy intuitiva, Ashley…

Ese nombre despertó en Whip una serie de recuerdos, algo borrosos, y en su mente ahora aparecían imágenes de ella y K'. Se recostó en la pared, algo aturdida, y ahí supo que lo que Nina decía era verdad. La miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, y dijo:

-Nos mintieron todo este tiempo… ¿Él… él se acuerda de mí?

-Sólo gritas su nombre, seguido, en sus sueños. Una vez nosotras fuimos grandes amigas, Ash, y luego grandes cuñadas-dijo Nina, algo sonriente, y Whip la abrazó.- Te está buscando, Ashley, no sabes cuánto se esfuerza por encontrarte…

En ese momento, los compañeros de equipo de Whip regresaron, e instintivamente, ella se apartó de Nina y se secó las lágrimas.

-Escapó, nuevamente. Debemos irnos- comentó el de gafas oscuras, algo decepcionado. Ellos se disponían a llevarse a Nina, pero Whip dijo:

-Esta chica no sabe nada, Dash sólo estaba jugando con ella. No lograremos saber nada de él con ella.

Los demás la miraron suspicaces, hasta que al final, decidieron dejarla ir. Whip miró tiernamente a Nina, y se marcharon. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de K'.

-Es ella- avisó K' a Máxima al ver su celular, y se apresuró a contestar. -¿Amor?

-Hola… ¿Dónde están?- escuchó decir a Nina.

-En un hotel cerca al centro, se llama Rouge, estamos en la habitación 504.

-Voy para allá, tengo buenas noticias-dijo ella, claramente feliz, y colgó. ¿Qué podría ser? K' sentía que ya era hora de que pasara algo bueno. Pero Nina no regresó esa tarde, ni a la noche.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?- dijo K' a Máxima, muy preocupado. Después de haberla llamado por vigésima vez, ahora el celular de Nina daba apagado.

-No, no lo sé- respondió sinceramente Máxima. Era bastante raro que no apareciera todavía, y no quería dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo, pero no quería que se preocupara aún más de lo que ya estaba.-Ve a dormir, tal vez venga en la mañana.- K' fue a la cama, pero no logró dormir. Al siguiente día su estado no mejoró: ahora estaba aterrado de verdad. Estaba seguro de que alguien se la había llevado, pero ni siquiera lo llamaron para chantajearlo ni nada. Máxima se sentía muy impotente. No fue hasta el cuarto día sin ver a Nina, que K' recibió una llamada de ella. La contestó tembloroso.

- ¡K' escucha… me tienen en la base de NESTS, y dicen que si quieres que siga viva, que vengas!- la voz de Nina enserio daba lástima, porque lloraba desconsoladamente. Ahora un tipo empezó a hablar- Así es, Dash, tengo una 9 mm en medio de los ojos de tu muñeca, y si no vienes, me veré obligado a disparar. Entra por la puerta principal, la primera habitación a la derecha. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

-¡NO LA TOQUES, MALDITO!- rugió K', con lágrimas de dolor e ira rodando por sus mejillas, y al darse cuenta de que le había cortado, descargó su furia en la pared, haciendo un gran hoyo en ella. Escribió una nota para Máxima, que había salid y se fue a toda prisa, rumbo a la base de NESTS. Se sentía culpable, culpable de todo… Su vida era una porquería: nunca debió involucrar a Nina en toda esa basura. Se imaginó cómo sería si la mataban, y lloró desconsoladamente… No podría soportarlo. Fue el momento más eterno de su vida el llegar hasta allá, y cuando finalmente llegó, entró con el miedo a flor de piel. Vio a Nina, en el centro de la habitación, y tras percatarse de que no hubiera nadie, corrió a abrazarla. Daba lástima, parecía no haber comido hace días, y estaba algo herida. Sus ojos estaban hinchadísimos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Esto es mi culpa!- sollozó K', abrazándola. Ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero parecía haberse quedado seca de ellas.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, K'- logró decir.

-Dilo, mi amor, dilo- dijo K', acariciando efusivamente su pelo. Ella apartó sus manos de encima, y respiró profundo.

-Jamás he sido parte de tu pasado, K'. Era todo una mentira. Yo… ¡Yo trabajo para NESTS!- avisó ella, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo K', impactado por lo que había escuchado. Eso no podía ser cierto. Se negó a creerlo.- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Nina…?

-Es verdad, K'. Ellos me contrataron para hacerte creer que fui parte de tu vida, para que te enamores de mi y así puedan llegar a ti… ¡Todo… todo era una mentira!- sollozó Nina. Intentó abrazarlo pero K' se apartó bruscamente de ella.

-¡¿POR QUÉ, NINA, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- rugió K', temblando de dolor e ira, mientras sostenía fuertemente las manos de la chica.

-¡Porque era mi trabajo, K'! Lo siento, lo siento tanto…- contestó ella, desesperada.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO SIENTES, MENTIROSA!- gritó K', y de la furia que sentía en ese momento, empujó a la muchacha, tirándola al suelo. - ¿POR QUÉ ME LO DICES AHORA, EH? ¿POR QUÉ?

-¡Porque te amo! ¡Es porque te amo que estoy haciendo esto!- soltó Nina, llorando peor que antes. K' negó con la cabeza.

-SI ME AMAS, ¿POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE?- gritó K', que se había dado cuenta de que habían hombres detrás de él.

-¡Porque tienen a mis hermanos, K'!-sollozó ella, pero él no estaba para escuchar excusas: quería matarla. No quería hacer otra cosa más. Sus manos se envolvieron en llamas y ella se cubrió en el suelo. Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, cayó rendido al suelo, de rodillas. Y ahí fue cuando sintió unas manos agarrándolo por detrás, y varios hombres empezaron a darle una paliza. Pero no le importó eso, su vida ya no valía nada: lo había perdido todo. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas o ganas de pelear, y mientras lo pateaban en el suelo, miró cómo se llevaban a Nina, que gritaba desesperada tratando de alcanzarlo, justo como la primera vez que la había visto. Lo encerraron en una celda, y se quedó ahí, pensando en nada en específico, mientras sus ojos descargaban lágrimas como grifos.


	7. Something to remind you

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo siete.- Something to remind you**

Serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando escuchó un alboroto afuera de su celda. Se acercó a mirar por los barrotes y recuperó algo de alegría: Máxima se las estaba viendo con los guardias de la prisión. Después de unos momentos, el cyborg le abrió la puerta y escaparon de ahí. Afuera más hombres los esperaban, y empezaron a luchar.

-¡Debemos rescatar a Nina!- le dijo Máxima a K', mientras lanzaba a un tipo por los aires.

-¡Ella es de los suyos, Max!- le gritó K', y esas palabras le dolieron de tan sólo decirlas. Máxima lo miró en shock- ¡Lo fue todo este tiempo: nunca fue parte de mi pasado, era todo mentira!- concluyó, lanzando fuego a varios hombres que estaban a punto de dispararle.

-Si es de los suyos, ¿por qué la encerraron en una celda de arriba?- dijo Máxima, cuando ya se libró de la escoria. K' lo miró sorprendido.

-Entonces ¡VAMOS!- exclamó, mientras seguía a Máxima por el camino a las celdas de arriba. No sabía porqué estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esa traidora, tal vez porque la amaba, con todo su corazón, y no podía dejar de hacerlo de un día para el otro. También porque sabía que ella no quería lastimarlo, era su trabajo. Llegaron, y tras deshacerse de los guardias, la liberaron. Estaba muy débil, y sólo articuló decir:

-Liberen a mis hermanos, por favor…- Máxima la cargó en brazos, y ella los guió hasta donde tenían cautivos a Kate y a Tommy.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó K', mientras corrían.

-Vinieron a visitarme por mi cumpleaños, están aquí desde hace tres días- dijo con voz queda Nina. K' se quedó en shock: ese día era su cumpleaños. Quería decirle algo, pero el odio se lo impidió. Al verla, Kate y Tommy corrieron a abrazarla, sollozando.

-Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir: los llevaré hasta la salida de este lugar, pero a partir de ahí seguirán solos- les dijo Nina.

-¿Qué? ¡No te dejaremos aquí, Nina!- protestaron sus dos hermanos.

-¡No hay tiempo para lloriquear! Al salir, correrán sin mirar atrás, hay un tramo largo hasta llegar a la carretera, así que no se detengan- miró a K' y a Máxima- Gracias, de verdad. ¡Kate, Tommy, vengan!- empezó a correr, hacia la salida. Ellos la siguieron, y Máxima y K' decidieron hacerlo también. Nina abrió una pequeña puerta, escondida, y se detuvo en ella. Sus hermanos la abrazaron, llorando.

-Lo primero que harás, Kate, será tomar el primer vuelo que vaya a Estados Unidos, ¿oíste?- Kate estaba a punto de protestar, pero Nina la calló.-No harás nada más que eso.

-Promete que esta no será la última vez que te veremos. ¡Promételo!- rogó Tommy, abrazando la cintura de Nina.

-Vayan de una vez. Sean fuertes y NO MIREN ATRÁS- ordenó Nina, y cerró a puerta, dejando afuera a sus hermanos. La trancó y acto seguido se desplomó sobre la puerta, llorando a mares.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, Nina- dijo Máxima apenado de sólo verla.

-Déjenme aquí…- pidió Nina, acostándose en el suelo. K' la miró y la levantó, cargándola en brazos. Ella lo abrazó. Tiempo después la dejó en el suelo, porque estaba cansado, y corrieron hacia una posible salida que Nina ofreció. Era cruzando el lago que había detrás de la base. Antes de llegar a su destino, se encontraron con más hombres armados y los dos amigos se estaban encargando de ellos, cuando Nina agarró el brazo de Máxima.

-Toma, es la llave de una lancha- Máxima la miró confundido- Prométeme que no me dejarás subirme a esa lancha, Máxima. No importa cuánto te lo pida, no lo harás. ¿Entendiste?

_**Así que es todo, le digo "adiós" a este capítulo de mi siempre-cambiante vida… **_

_**Aunque hay errores, el camino es largo, y sé que encontraré las repuestas a todos ellos cuando me haya ido…**_

El cyborg no entendía porque le estaba pidiendo algo así, pero al ver la mirada de súplica de la muchacha, asintió. Fue a ayudar a K'. Después de despejado el área, lograron salir al patio trasero. Corrieron hacia la lancha, y Máxima se subió, seguido de K', que se dio vuelta para ayudar a Nina a saltar el pequeño barranco que había, pero ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**Así que cuando llegue el día, y el sol ya no toque mi rostro…**_

_**Diles a lo que se preocuparon tanto que finalmente dejé este lugar…**_

-¡Vamos, salta! ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó impaciente K', sin entender porqué ella se había quedado parada ahí cuando había una tropa aún más grande que las demás a pocos instantes.

-Me pusieron un chip, K'- musitó la muchacha.- Te amo, y no los guiaré más a ti- K' se quedó en shock. Nina cortó la soga que impedía que la lancha se moviera.

_**Que ha sido tan frío, mira mi rostro…**_

_**Todas las historias revelan que no las puedo borrar…**_

_**El camino es largo, sólo una canción más…**_

_**Algo pequeño para recordarte cuando me haya ido… Cuando me haya ido.**_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te dejaré aquí! ¡Te van a matar!- gritó K'. La lancha se alejaba más y más de su amada.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa el morir hoy, si sé que es para tu bienestar. Una cosa más: encontré a tu hermana: se llama Whip, y es una soldada de las que te andan buscando.- dijo Nina, sonriendo. K' escuchó eso y una felicidad lo embargó rápidamente, pero así como llegó, se fue.

-Por favor, no hagas esto- le dijo, K', con lágrimas en sus ojos- Salta, por favor…-Nina sonrió dolorosamente-No me dejes…

_**La ruta al infierno, en todo el camino, está llena de buenas intenciones según lo que he escuchado…**_

_**Y algunos creen que ninguna buena acción queda impune o eso es lo que parece…**_

-Siempre te amé, y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Y si tienes duda de ello, mira tu collar- dijo ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. K' bajó la vista hasta el collar que ella le había dado hace unas semanas, con la inscripción "juntos por siempre", mientras que Nina sostenía el suyo.- Recuerda: no importa la persona que fuiste, sino el hombre que eres ahora. Adiós, K'…-le gritó la muchacha, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

_**Así que cuando llegue el día, y el sol ya no toque mi rostro…**_

_**Diles a lo que se preocuparon tanto que finalmente dejé este lugar…**_

_**Que ha sido tan frío, mira mi rostro…**_

_**Todas las historias revelan que no las puedo borrar…**_

_**El camino es largo, sólo una canción más…**_

_**Algo pequeño para recordarte cuando me haya ido… Cuando me haya ido.**_

-¡Máxima! ¡Da la vuelta!- rogó K' al ver un ejército corriendo hacia Nina. Máxima lo miró apenado, y encendió el motor, pero no retrocedió.- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? ¡REGRESA AHORA!- tomó a Máxima por los brazos, agitándolo bruscamente. Pero el cyborg sólo bajó la cabeza.

Volvió la vista a Nina, cada vez más preocupado, y ella, aún le sonreía. Cuando casi la habían atrapado, ella llevó una mano a su nuca, y desapareció en el medio de una enorme explosión. K' se quebró, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NINAAAA! ¡NOOOO!- el mundo se le vino abajo. Sintió un nudo fuertísimo en el estómago, y unas punzadas de dolor en el pecho, mientras miraba aturdido el lugar en el que hasta hace pocos momentos estaba el amor de su vida, ahora sólo estaba lleno de humo.

Se desplomó en el suelo de la lancha, que se alejaba más y más de aquel lugar. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

_**Así que es todo, le digo "adiós" a este capítulo de mi siempre-cambiante vida… **_

Apretó con fuerza su collar, y no quiso mirar más: aquello era una tortura. Se dio la vuelta y sin poderse contener más, abrazó a Máxima, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro.

_**Aunque hay errores, el camino es largo, y sé que encontraré las repuestas a todos ellos cuando me haya ido…**_

_**Cuando me haya ido…**_


	8. Juntos por siempre

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes a continuación (a excepción de Nina, su familia y la familia de K') pertenecen a SNK Playmore. El pasado de K' también es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo ocho.-Juntos por siempre**

_FLASHBACK-Nina_

Despertó, algo adolorida, escuchó a dos tipos hablando cerca de ella:

-Sé que tienes que hacer una misión: dejé las llaves de tu lancha en el segundo cajón de la habitación antes de salir al patio- dijo el primero, y el segundo no tardó en hablar.

-De acuerdo… ¡Mira, ya se despertó!- sintió unos pasos venir hacia ella, y bruscamente le arrebataron la venda que tenía en los ojos, la luz del día impactó en sus ojos, pues durante cuatro días la habían encerrado en una celda oscura.

-¿Qué… me … hicieron?- preguntó entrecortadamente. Le dolía hasta hablar. Un hombre alto se rió y se colocó detrás de la silla en la que estaba encadenada. Señalando la parte posterior de su cabeza, le dijo:

-Te acabamos de implantar un chip que nos dará tu localización a nuestro antojo. Escúchame bien, muñeca: trata de quitártelo y volarás en mil pedazos. ¿Entendido?- Nina se puso pálida como papel y el hombre supo que había captado el mensaje.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Déjenme ir, se lo suplico!- rogó sollozando la muchacha. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

-Verás, has estado perjudicando nuestros planes desde que decidiste volver a la vida de tu querido K'. Ya sabes demasiadas cosas como para que te dejemos ir- acarició el rostro de Nina, que lo miraba aterrada y llorosa.- Necesito que hagas algo por mí: le dirás a Dash que todo cuanto le has contado de su vida pasada es mentira. Le dirás que le mentiste, y que nunca fuiste parte de su vida… ¿Quedó claro?- los ojos de Nina empezaban a mostrar ira.

-No haré eso. ¿Por qué creen que les iba a obedecer?- preguntó con firmeza. Era el hombre que ella amaba, no alguien cualquiera al que pudiera mentir por más que la amenacen.

-Tal vez ya sepas demasiado de nosotros, Nina, y por eso se nos hace imposible dejarte ir. Pero tus hermanos…-Nina levantó la cabeza y entró en pánico-…no. Los muy listos te vinieron a visitar por tu cumpleaños, pero no se esperaban encontrarse con nosotros.

-¡Por favor, no les hagan daño! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto! ¡Por favor!- rogó la muchacha, llorando a mares y tratando de zafarse.

-Eso dependerá de ti. Si haces lo que te dije, los dejaremos ir- concluyó el tipo. Nina siguió llorando un buen rato- Decide rápido, es oferta de tiempo limitado…

-¿Para que quieren que haga esto? ¿Por qué no dejan que sepa su pasado?- preguntó Nina, temblando de miedo.

-K' es una creación importante para nosotros. Si sigue contigo, querrá recuperar su vida, y no queremos que eso ocurra…

-Él nunca volverá a su bando… Preferirá estar muerto antes que volver- avisó Nina, pues ella conocía de sobra a K'.

-Si no está con nosotros, no será de nadie más…- aseguró aquel hombre.- Entonces, Nina, ¿lo harás?- Nina se quedó callada. Tenían a sus hermanos, pero no podía hacer eso.

-Él… él me odiará- musitó.- No me obliguen a hacer esto, por favor, ¡me odiará!

-Lo sentimos, linda… ¿Qué prefieres: la seguridad de tus hermanos o que el amor de tu vida no te ame?- Hubo un momento de silencio en os que a Nina se le oprimía el corazón, pero claro estaba lo que tenía que hacer.

-Prométame que estarán a salvo, mi familia y K'- rogó desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Lo prometo: dejaré a tu familia irse y no mataré a K'-le contestó él, después de haberlo meditado. Algo en esa chica era tan puro e inocente, que hasta a él le dio pena el hacerle esto, sin embargo, era una muchacha corriente que no hace la diferencia en el mundo.

-¿Y qué hay de…mí?- logró decir Nina, con el miedo pisándole los talones. El hombre se quedó pensativo

-Te lo advertimos. Te dijimos que no saldrías con vida de la vida de K'. Esa decisión fue tuya- dicho esto se retiró, dejando a una muy asustada y desdichada muchacha.

_En la actualidad._

_-Ya no quiero pelear más cotigo, K' Dash- dijo Kula, agotada ya de ser su enemiga._

_-Yo tampoco- respondió K'- Lo único que quiero ahora es dejar mi pasado atrás._

_Se acercó al océano, adentrándose en él hasta las rodillas. Kula lo observaba detenidamente. De pronto él se arrancó el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello, lo besó, y lo arrojó lo más lejos que sus fuertes brazos le permitieron. Después de unos instantes, se secó las lágrimas y retrocedió hacia Kula._

_-¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó algo confundida._

_-Dejar el pasado atrás- aseguró K', en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, y la sostuvo del brazo- Vámonos de aquí._

_Kula asintió y los dos se marcharon, dejando un mundo atrás, y dispuestos a disfrutar de un nuevo día._

N/A: Bueno, acabando con este fic que tiene un toque muy personal, espero que sea de su agrado. Nina es un personaje de mi creación, y al ver que K' tiene un pasado inconcreto y desconocido, me pareció buena idea incluirla en él. Entiendo si es que no gusta esta historia, dado que el personaje de Nina no existe, pero en lo personal me saqué el gusto de hacerle un fic a Nina. Gracias por leer, como dije antes, LLORÉ a mares al terminar la historia, y espero que transmita los mismos sentimientos que me envuelven a mí.


End file.
